


frosted touch

by JkWriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, And Still Annoying, But Hates His Name, JJ is Strong, Yuri Uses Ice, ice tiger, skaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: Leave it to JJ to get them into these kinds of situations. All he wanted was to be home with Beka and maybe in front of a fire.





	

The frosty air nipped at his body. He pulled the coat tighter around himself in an effort to conserve what little body heat he still had. Beside him he felt JJ’s shivering form. For a moment he felt bad. The Canadian had done nothing but try and make sure he was comfortable since they arrived in this unique situation, but then the moment was over. Yuri was reminded that it was JJ’s fault they were up against the Antarctic terrain in the first place. If he had just listened instead of trying to play hero and going off on his own than none of this would have happened. If Yuri hadn't tried to stop him he wouldn't be stranded here with the idiot. 

Of course Yuri has as big of a hero complex as JJ, if not a larger one. He couldn't let JJ run off on his own and possibly save the day without the Ice Tiger’s help.

He gritted his teeth at the name.

Ice Tiger.

He never liked it. Had Yuri been given the chance to choose his own name he would have made it something with much more meaning behind. Sadly that wasn't the case. Once rumors of his appearance on The Skaters (another horrid name in his opinion but beggars can't be choosers) the internet was quick to begin tossing around suggestions. Somehow Ice a Tiger stuck out and the team’s resident all things snow and ice bender had a name benefitting of what he could provide. He supposed he should consider himself lucky. Some of those on his team had name’s completely unrelated to their abilities. Viktor, for some unknown reason, was known to the world as Cicero after the prominent Roman figure, it wasn't quite a name that matched the pyro’s ability but Viktor seemed pleased with it. 

JJ’s shivering beside him increased. Again Yuri was hit with a pang of sympathy. While JJ was typically more tolerant when it came to the cold, this was a special case. Antarctica’s harsh winds greatly differed from the Russian winters they had both experienced. 

Yuri paused in his footsteps to focus. He pulled on something deep within him, on the throbbing mass energy he had learned to associate with his ability (he called it an ability because he refused to acknowledge it was a “superpower” like the young kids enjoyed to say). The bundle of energy acted as he expected it would. It revolted against he will. It reignited the near-constant battle of dominance within himself. There was the part of him that understood he needed to keep things in check if he wanted to avoid a repeat of his fourteenth year, but there was also a part of him that desired the world to burn in the coldest way. The part of him which understood he could never hold it in forever and suggested he let go before it was too late. 

In the end the sane side of his brain always came out on top. The energy reacted, allowing him to draw in the cold air around them. On a different day he would be thriving by the amount of power flowing within his body. He might even been able to beat Viktor and Katsudon in a sparring match, but not today. Today he focused on converting the cool air to warmth within him. It was dangerous, stupidly risky, and took up an immense amount of his strength but he didn't care. Viktor had told him to watch after JJ while they were partners and dammit he was going to keep JJ alive no matter how much he wanted to kill the man himself. (That may or may not have been because Yuuri had said he couldn't, but if it was who could blame him? Yuuri was practically begging for a challenge in those words). 

JJ seemed to notice the difference in temperature rather quickly. He had stopped walking ahead and instead turned to face Yuri, eyes wide in recognition of what was being done.

“Are you an idiot?! Stop that, right now!”

Yuri wanted to scream at JJ. Couldn't he understand that Yuri was doing this to try and keep them alive? That was more than could he said for JJ. He wasn't good for anything other than fighting. 

JJ wrapped his arms around Yuri and lifted him from the ground. Yuri struggled in JJ’s hold for a moment before giving up. He knew he could never win against JJ in a battle of strength. JJ was too strong and using his ability against the man would be counterproductive.

“What’re you doing?”

Yuri asked. Frozen fingers found their way to JJ’s biceps to hold on until JJ relented and let Yuri climb onto his back. It was easier for both of them this way, less of a chance of falling, but that didn't stop Yuri from clinging to JJ the second he loosened his hold. 

“You are obviously not cooperating. I doubt anything I said would have made you stop, therefore I decided to take matters into my own hands.”

Yuri mumbled under his breath and buried his face into the side of JJ’s neck. The wind had picked back up since he stopped his channeling but at least this was he was able to hide from it, if only just a little bit. 

They continued their trek like that. JJ carrying Yuri on his back while Yuri tried to keep himself from freezing. Not like he actually could freeze. There were advantages to thriving in the cold but in Yuri’s opinion, that was their problem. Just because he thrived in the cold didn’t mean he liked it (something no one but Otabek understood). It was when he was cold that he was at his strongest and his will to hold on was at it’s lowest. 

Yuri wished he had his blanket, but they had left it at the makeshift hut they were calling home until someone managed to track their location. He had insisted he didn’t always need the blanket and that using it was a choice. And while that was true he wanted nothing more than to wrap himself up in the blanket and hide from the wind. Until that time came he was content to cling to JJ’s for the warmth emitted from the others body. 

“I’m still blaming this whole situation on you.” 

Yuri mumbled sleepily against JJ’s neck. He thought the other had responded but whatever it was went unheard as Yuri’s eyes slipped shut and he drifted off into a restless sleep (it would be better once they got back to the hut).

**Author's Note:**

> start of a thing, have it planned but might never write it, just wanted to get this out there
> 
> also not betaed because im too lazy to find one


End file.
